runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MinigameGod/Archive6
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Welcome to MinigameGod's Talk Page This page is Archived every 20 sections for easy access to previous posts. Only edit sections, not the whole page and only use the button provided below to make a new section/comment. Thanks to Excel for helping make this page work! ---- ---- Archived The page has been archived because it is a new year. Feel free to post comments (using only the buttons above). Do not edit the code needed for the page to work though. Thank-you Thanks for the tip. I didn't realise the whole code came up, thanks for the tip. ^_^ 16:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) =[] =[] AHH!!! What happened to the rest of your body. Why is your head telling me to sign my name!!! Creepy!!! :p I got ma name back =] 22:32, January 3, 2011 (UTC) BBQ Logged with 1 wave til Jad 06:39, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I logged out before the double-360 wave. I got one of the Slayer challenges for it, and if I sell back all the gear I bought it's around a 200k loss. 15:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Jad got me. 16:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Inovassion, Where is he? Hi, I'm Joev14, owner of another wiki called the exo-force wiki, and I've been trying to track down the original creator of the wiki, but with no luck, I was wondering if you had any contact with him since this was the last wiki he was on before he "disapeared", if you have any info please leave a message on my talk page at my wiki, here http://exo-force.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Joev14 Joev14 19:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IK what's going on, the RuneScape Clans wiki recently updated there theme and that file was probly updated to fade to the new background color. I'll fix it soon. 20:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *sorry...I spelled the user name wrong, it's Ivanovsson Joev14 02:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *well, I found out that he was actually active on another site, another wiki, but seperate from wikia, run on it's own, and it turns out he was online very very very recently, sometime in October of 2010 in fact, which isn't too long ago, I was hoping that you might have some contact with him, or a freind of his that I recently found out about, he/she's been on almost every wiki that Ivanovsson has been, and has left several messages on Ivanovsson's page, their user name is Happyface414, do you have any contact with him/her? and the reason I need help finding him is for several reasons...he'd be a huge help to our wiki since he knows a lot about exo-force, but never really gave the wiki a chance cause there was soooo much work needed to be done, and I think he felt as if there wasn't anyone that could help him, well now I'm here, along with several other users. second of all...he did something to the wiki main page and nobody, even experienced staff of other sites can't figure out how to fix it, so I really need some help from him It just occured to me I think we should ask a wiki staff member to check our plugins. Looking at the other dudes site it appears we have a nice chunk of outdated or non exsisting plugins like the blog thing. 03:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I will decently ask offside he doesn't seem to like my more recent work here... Oh and I was just looking at the info page thingy and I'm ranked 14th on wiki contributors then I looked little closer and it said main wiki namespace and I'm like tht explains alot lol 04:13, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ugh... Your trick got me AGAIN... 04:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Featured clan To be honest, I think we're running out of good clans to feature. 16:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I would like to nominate the Skill Union page. ^_^ Maximus Vir 07:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandals! Please block , , and for vandalism to Clan:Empire Of Falador. 00:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) thx Thank you for fixing that...it was an old archive that I didn't personally create but it was necessary nonetheless. Haha forgot to sign in. AHHH I hate that #switch: thingy because idk how it works... I've avoided it whenever possible because I can't find ANYTHING on how it works.... 02:17, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm searching for how the thing works... But any of the thingys I have no idea how to use =| 02:33, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I surrender! Mabye ask Soldier and if you ever figure out how they work tell me... I am clueless! 02:43, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well if you figure it out tell me. I asked a Wiki Staff member if he could explain it, in the same post that I asked to have Blog and Badges installed. 02:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) =[] !!! Dude your my hero been searching for that for a long time! 03:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Impossible After trying many things I finaly used the code that's there now. Basically what it tells me is if it is able to take in something not pre-inserted by saying error 2 if it doesn't override it's default content. In other words it cannot override what is already there for whatever reason and if it can I have no idea how to do it. You can look @ the code yourself. 04:20, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome don't know why I didn't do it sooner I tryed to make a DIV version to do that with but I figured out how to do it with the current Goal template. So... 05:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I have stolen your code for my own diabolical purposes 05:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you muchly 05:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, on the ohmepage you say you need a clan to feature on the clan article thingamabob, i was hoping if you could see if you could put my clan their Clan:Prodigy. Thanks, Ascal. Ascalephus 11:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: The new blog sounds great, I have seen the option on many newer wikimedia projects. Also, I created User:AoS Wannabe/Sandbox using the Template:Create, it seems to be working perfectly, if there is a problem that I have overlooked please leave a message on my talk page. 17:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Using my new knowledge if "if" and "time" I made the Featured Clan section automaticly show delayed if the month dosen't match the current month however we need to update the second property when we have a new featured clan. 20:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) User Page I think I am finaly about done with !!!! Go look on @ Sandbox feel free to play around with it too. 23:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help I wouldn't call it an accusation and certainly wouldn't say that it was out-of-reach. Anyway, I appreciate the page, especially the template one. Though I do have to ask what it is that you, Excel, and even Zerouh specifically do on the Wiki. I know Excel does Templates, but anything else if fine. 01:31, January 9, 2011 (UTC) 2nd property Alright on the front page there is now this: | December | | }} When a new clan comes in the part that says December must be changed to the current month or it will continue to display 04:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Job for your bot(2) Thanks, I didn't notice the first template; also, my bot has been malfunctioning for the last few weeks, I'm currently working out the kinks, I'll get to adding the "clan" category to the uncategorized clans and clean up pages after I fix it. Cheers, 04:59, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Not done with user page yet, adding some things I think are important you can check progress on sandbox. 05:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'v typed the about the clan on the page. [[User:Ascalephus|Ascalephus] 07:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I did, yes you can ask yourself.. But the wiki staff dude tht I talked to didn't respond on it. 01:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? Where the hell did this come from? Off course I know the difference between an Admin and a B'crat. Who the hell told you otherwise? If this was implied from the message on Zerouh's page, I originally thought that B'Crats had a special page for that stuff, but now realize that they don't. Honestly, I think you've been harboring some hidden anger against either Soldier or Zerouh and have decided to release onto the new Administrator (me). Why don't you actually mature up and gather all the facts of something before you go yelling out accusations, cause you know what? You're the one looking like an idiot now. 01:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Badges and Blogs No new news yet on my side feel free to contact someone yourself. 03:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) GAH!!! Can you help me figure out why this forum doesn't behave like the others? 21:04, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Protection Could you please protect Clan:Empire Of Falador from unregistered? Thanks! 23:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC)